


Our Time's Running Out

by laikalance



Series: Klance Prompts and one shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Commoner Lance, Established Relationship, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikalance/pseuds/laikalance
Summary: prompt:“I think you’re innocent.”“We’re all guilty of something.”--Prince Keith and Commoner Lance have been sneaking out every night.





	Our Time's Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> I love the prince klance au's.

They’ve been meeting in secret for over a few months. Keith knows it’s bad, but he can’t help it. He wants to get away from the confines of the palace, but he also can’t help but be drawn to the civilian’s blue eyes. They’re curious and glint with mischief. They are like a beacon, or a bright light that bugs are drawn to. 

Lance, is his name. He’s not a prince, or anyone of high power, only a baker in the city. Yet, he is so much more than that.

They are meeting in the bush a few yards into the dark forest. Keith has brought a few books and a candle, much to Lance’s satisfaction. They had started the night whispering to each other about the news of the day. Keith had complained about his father’s annoying diplomacy meetings that he had to attend. Lance had complained about his siblings and how they had tricked him into doing more baking than he had to. Later on, Lance had asked Keith to read to him as he stared up at the stars. Short snarky comments had interrupted Keith, but the commentary was needed. The book was irritable. 

“What happened next? They magically fall in love even after six solid chapters of her ignoring his feelings?” Lance muses from the forest floor next to Keith. The back of his head rests on his arms that are folded underneath him. His long legs that are clad in brown slacks are stretched out before them. His brown hair obscuring a little bit of his eyes, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“That’s exactly what happened.” Keith says. He sits beside him, his legs crossed and his pale hands hold the book titled “The Princess and the Paladin.”

“How foolish. Please tell me he doesn’t continue to fall in love with her after that. Even after she kissed the prince.” Lance says annoyed, his hand pushing his bangs away from his face. Keith’s eyes track the movement, he watches the muscles in Lance’s forearm flex. 

“I guess we'll just have to wait and see,” he mumbles.

“Well if he does, I’ll personally burn the book myself.” 

Keith chuckles at that and continues to read to Lance quietly. The moon above them hangs teasingly in the sky. The summer breeze ruffles Keith’s pitch black hair. His crown was left in his room when he climbed out of the window, peering down at Lance’s sly smirk. A person’s cocky nature usually would anger Keith, but Lance somehow manages to make it look good. 

They had met when Keith visited the town with his mother, the Queen. She had taken him to shops and restaurants. The last stop they had made before they went back to the palace was Lance’s bakery. The second Keith had met eyes with the lanky boy, he knew there was something special about him. Immediately after that, Keith would sneak out in the wee hours of the night, seeking the boy with the bright blue eyes. They never stopped meeting since that encounter.

Keith finishes the book and they are both in surprise at the ending. The paladin instead chooses his rival and teammate and not the princess. “I was not expecting that,” Lance mutters. 

“What a tragic love story.” Keith snickers. 

Lance giggles alongside him. “It really is.” 

Their laughter subsides and Keith watches Lance curiously. The way he stretches out, languidly like a cat. He watches the sliver of tan skin that peeks out beneath Lance’s un-tucked button up. 

“Like what you see, Your Majesty?” Lance teases, noticing Keith’s gaze. Keith flushes a bright red and traces Lance’s shoulder. Yes. Yes he does like what he sees. He can’t ever look away.

“So what if I do?” He mumbles. 

“Well you are the Prince. You can do whatever you want with me,” Lance says, his voice has gone significantly lower and it causes a shiver to ripple through Keith. 

“I think you are innocent.”

“We’re all guilty of something.” 

“Like sneaking out with the Prince when the moon is high?” Keith supplies. 

“Yes, that.” Lance says, “But I also am guilty of loving being beneath the Prince.”

“That is an even more dangerous crime,” Keith breathes, before climbing on top of Lance. 

“Then maybe we should keep quiet so that my secret stays hidden.” Lance whispers, claiming Keith’s lips. 


End file.
